warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Clans(ArcticClan version)
Tenants of the Warrior Code ·Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. ·One should never hunt or trespass an another clans territory. Punishment: Most cats are attacked if found. ·Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices mat not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. Punishment: the offender is usually given no food for the rest of the day. ·Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. ·A kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice. ·Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. ·A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice ·The deputy will become clan leader when the leader dies or retires. ·After the death or retirement of a deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moon-high ·Boundaries must be marked and checked. Challenge all trespassing cats ·No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from a different clan ·The word of the clan leader is the warrior code. ·A honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or is necessary for self-defense. ·The clan is fed before any individual cat. Punishment: Usually the offending warrior gets no prey for a day. ·Each clan has specific borders. Punishment: Usually a battle or conflict will take place regarding the boundary. ·Medicine cats may not fall in love or have kits. Punishment: The cat, if female, will be forced to give up her kits. Cats may not fall in love with nor have kits with cats from other clans. ·Warriors may not attack a medicine cat. ·Strangers should be driven from a clan's territory. ·Cats should show mercy to cats who ask for help. ·Warriors do not fight to kill; they fight to prove their strength and defend their territory ·If the clan leader and deputy should die, the medicine cat must ask StarClan who the next leader will be. This code must be fallowed by any cat who believes in StarClan ArcticClan ARCTICCLAN The Clan of the Honest Gingerstar on ArcticClan We are the strongest Clan no matter what the Other Clans say. We rely on our instincts and our hearts rather than smarts. Our cats never lie. Hunting Techniques: prefer to stalk their prey in the undergrowth, and rely on their natural swiftness Clan cat qualities: Determined, honest and brave Regular prey: Mice, voles, squirrels, and Birds Memorable Leaders Icestar- first leader of ArcticClan. She died as she lived, in battle protecting her Clan. Not much of he is remembered except her icy-blue eyes Deputies: Wolfpelt (later Wolfstar) Wolfstar- leader who succeeded Icestar. She was gray and had deep amber eyes. One day she just disappeared and never returned her loss was greatly felt… Deputies: Dusteyes, Blackstorm (later Blackstar) Blackstar- best friend to Snowrose, she was truly always happy. She was a black She-cat, with piercing Blue eyes. She led the Clans through the Great Journey, and lived long enough to see her new home… Deputies: Sunpelt(retired), Gingerpelt(Later Gingerstar) Gingerstar-Became the first leader to receive her nine lives at Moon-Dust. Deputies: Braveheart (dead), Tigerdawn Medicine cats Foxpool- Icestar’s sister and first medicine cat to ArcticClan. Identified Poppy seed and Juniper berries as a mixture to cure Black-cough. Eventually died from the same disease Barkwhisker- Died in battle with Badgers. Originally trained as a warrior. Became medicine cat when Foxpool was on her death-bed. Dawnfeather- involved a prophecy; she was one of the “four”. She is an excellent medicine cat just like her mother, Moonfeather. Forest territory Oh hi, I’m surprised Blackstar let you into the camp, she’s not to keen to strangers unless they want to join us. Oh yeah I’m Snowrose, warrior in ArcticClan. I’m supposed to show you around our camp… well come on! See that big icy-blue rock in the center of camp, that’s the Frost-rock, Blackstar makes Clan announcements up here like this: LET ALL THOSE OLD ENOU-! Oh I think I said that too loud, here come Braveheart, Sunpelt and Bramblemask! Come let’s hide here, under the rock. This is Blackstar’s den. Wow look at the moss it looks so springy. Ok the coast is clear let’s go over to the medicine den. See here, under these brambles. In the middle its hallow, and there’s a pool in the center. Hi Barkwhisker, oh what, sure ill take some Borage to Moonfeather for you, I could use some myself, my kittens will be hungry by now… ok lets finish this tour! See that holly bush over there, that’s the Warriors den, I used to sleep there before I had kits. The younger warriors sleep on the out side while the senior warriors are in the center where it’s warmer. Under that big slab of rock, yea right there covered in moss, that’s the Apprentices’ den, there’s a cave under it of course, and it’s facing the rising sun, so the apprentices are never late for patrols. Ok last part; this is the nursery, look at the cute little kittens. Hi Kittens! hi Moonfeather, I didn’t wake you did I, I heard Tigerkit mewling all night, here Barkwhisker said to give you some borage… well that’s the camp, come back and visit any time you feel like hunting, now just follow my scent to the stream, and cross into NightClan territory, there full of rogues so you won’t have a problem with them…. Bye now! NightClan NIGHTCLAN Clan of the Redeemed Maliceheart(Brightstar) on NightClan Rogues, Loners, Kittypets, Clan cats we are the Clan that rejects origins or past misdeeds. We care about the worth of you trust, and what you can do for us Hunting Techniques: using the night to their advantage, their dark pelts blend in to the night time moorlands and dark pine Forests. Clan cat qualities: willing, ruthless, honor-bound Regular prey: Rabbit, birds, mice Memorable Leaders Goldstar(HillClan)- Bright golden tom, father of Blackstar and Watchingcloud. he was forced to banish his own leader and freind for killing his own kit. He lost his last life of greif of losing his daughter, Blackstar in a storm Deputies: Badgerpelt(later Badgerstar) Badgerstar(HillClan)- white and black tom, last leader of HillClan, he was Brightstar/Maliceheart’s father. He died willingly at Maliceheart’s claws saying “better to die at the claws of a traitor rather to live in a world were I could not stop him” Deputies:Watchingcloud Brightstar/Maliceheart- leader of HillClan before Goldstar. Was exiled and became Maliceheart, leader of the Rogue-Clan, The Mob. Died at Braveheart’s Claws welcoming death, redeemed as a leader, he’s now in StarClan with his best-friend, Goldstar. Deputies: Goldpelt (Goldstar, HillClan), Starwatcher (Watchingstar, NightClan) Watchingstar- noble son of Brightstar, he never stopped caring for his birth Clan, CoalClan. He helped kill his father, and turned the mob into NightClan. He is very quiet and weeps at random moments since Blackhawk, his daughter, died. Deputies:Woodclaw(later Woodstar when he took over NightClan with Cinderwolf), Dovewing Medicine cats Faithfulheart- Formerly of HillClan. She was killed when the Mob tried to take over HillClan. She was forever trusting and caring, which ultimately led to her death Whispertail- formerly of HillClan. She was Faithfulheart’s apprentice and stayed with her imprisoned Clanmates when the Mob left. She’s NightClan’s first official Medicine cat, and Faithfulheart helped her in dreams whenever she could. Wolfpool – first pure-bred NightClan cat. She is Watchingstar’s daughter, and tries to live up to her father’s reputation, but as a medicine cat. Forest territory Hiss!!! What are you doing on NightClan’s territory? What-? Watchingstar invited you? Very well fallow me into the camp. I’m Woodclaw, NightClan’s deputy, but you probably already knew that. So here’s our camp. That big tree in the back off camp, the one with the big boulder twisted in the roots, that’s Watchingstar’s den, and that’s Sky-Rock. Watchingstar makes all his announcements from there. Mrrow, ahem, sorry, it’s just funny to see him scramble up there when he’s angry…Come on! Stop staring; we have a lot to go. Ok, see this tunnel in the rock wall; don’t stick your nose in there! It’s the elder’s den and Small-ear doesn’t like visitors! See those two stones over there, that’s the Medicine den. No you can’t go in! Whispertail and Wolfpaw are busy enough! The warrior’s den is right next to the Nursery, those brambles and honeysuckle bushes over there. The apprentice’s den is in that small willow tree. Okay that’s the camp. Now get out! If I cause so much as a whiff of your scent I’ll---!!! Category:Fan Fictions